


Control

by alec



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here all Hiccup wanted to do was fly, but Jack... Jack doesn't always play fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

"Alright Toothless, ready?" Hiccup yelled over the heavy wind batting at his face. The dragon nodded its head, and with ever-growing practiced ease, Hiccup untethered himself from the saddle and released his left leg from the stirrup. Giving a pat on the dragon's neck, the freckled boy allowed himself to slide off Toothless' back and freefall.

In just the few moments following Hiccup's departure, Toothless had managed to fold in his wings and nosedive, accelerating until he was matching his descent with his rider. Tilting his head a fraction of an inch to get the wind out of his eyes, the dragon locked gazes with the scrawny viking boy, who suddenly and quite unexpectedly clutched his left side, an act which would have alarmed Toothless had the boy not suddenly taken to laughing. The dragon opened his mouth and tried mimicking the boy, and Hiccup, hands still on his ribs, looked back to the dragon, nodding.

Toothless maneuvered himself, spreading his wings slightly, angling himself towards the boy and presenting the saddle. A familiar palm on his neck, followed twice by a pat, indicated Hiccup was properly attached, and Toothless opened his wings to slow their descent. As the airborne pair slowed down to a more manageable glide, Toothless felt as though the saddle were both more filled and just a little bit colder than usual.

"Do you think he knows I'm here?" Hiccup heard Jack whisper into his left ear, even though the whisper had to be reasonably loud to contend with the wind. Toothless cocked his head to glance back at Hiccup, the young viking giving him a faint wave, and the dragon returned his focus to scanning the ocean below him.

"I don't think so," Hiccup replied. "Though no thanks to you, frosty. Your tickle could have easily killed us all."

After Hiccup had secured himself into the saddle, Jack had wrapped his arms around Hiccup's chest and pulled himself down, latching his right leg in front of Hiccup's, but leaving his left foot to dangle freely, so that he didn't interfere with Hiccup's control of the dragon's tail. Jack was accustomed to flight, but riding on the back of a dragon was hardly comparable to being swept along by the wind, and Jack had to say he preferred his own method better.

Well, most of the time.

"Oh Hiccup, you were just too… open for it," Jack mouthed into the viking's ear. Adding emphasis to his words, Jack placed his right hand on Hiccup's side; not tickling, but letting Hiccup know that he could easily do so if he wanted to. "You get so focused on riding your dragon, that you forget to watch out for yourself."

Hiccup led Toothless into a shallow dive.

"Right. Because when I'm on the back of a flying reptile, that's the time that I should be looking around, drawing pictures."

Jack's mouth turned up in a sly grin. He allowed his right hand to wander across Hiccup's stomach, slowly drawing circles with his palm between Hiccup's stomach and right leg. "I'm just saying, Haddock: you never know what could happen up here." And with that, Jack pulled himself flush against the boy's back, grinding his erection against Hiccup's backside. At the same time, Jack's wandering hand moved towards Hiccup's crotch, palming intentionally.

Hiccup moaned and shut his eyes instinctively, unconsciously bucking his hips into Jack's hand. Hiccup bit his lower lip as Jack continued his onslaught, claiming the side of his neck with his mouth.

It was only at the last moment that Hiccup was able to fully open Toothless' tail, allowing the dragon to dodge a rock pillar that they had drifted _far_ too close to. The dragon glared back at the viking with annoyance, and Hiccup dipped his head.

"Sorry bud," he yelled forward, and Toothless looked away. The near-crash was enough to sober up Hiccup's mind. "Jack, not here."

Unfazed by what had just happened, Jack moaned in as gravely as his deep voice would go: "Oh, I know not here, Haddock. I'd much rather have you on a bed, where I'm the one in control." As he let his words sink in, Jack nipped at the cuff of Hiccup's ear. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try to… speed things along."

Jack was still hard, and he made sure that Hiccup was aware of this. As Jack rocked his groin against Hiccup, he allowed his hand to continue to play idly with the viking's crotch.

Hiccup let out a sigh that was half exasperation, half growing lust. Jack, undaunted, retracted his hand from Hiccup's crotch just far enough, before slipping it into Hiccup's pants.

The sudden feeling of Jack's hand on his member caused Hiccup to let out a moan, shuddering against the taller boy pressed against his back. Jack had only touched Hiccup a few times before, and the feeling was still so foreign and new that Hiccup couldn't restrain himself from throwing his head back against the boy's shoulder.

His plan working perfectly, Jack grinned as he — with a little bit of struggle — moved his hand from Hiccup's now-hard dick, around his right hip, until Jack's hand was cupping Hiccup's butt from within his pants. Jack waited until Hiccup opened his eyes and seemed to gain back control of his body, before putting his finger directly on top of Hiccup's hole, putting just a slight amount of pressure but making no attempt to enter.

The smaller boy gasped and jumped, and Jack could feel his breath coming raggedly. Hiccup said nothing, but after a moment, he somewhat erratically tapped Toothless' neck.

"Hey bud, we're going to have to cut this short for today."

Toothless let out a growl, looking back on Hiccup with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry. We'll go flying later."

The dragon shook his head and began a controlled descent, afraid his rider was hurt.

* * *

Even before Toothless had landed, Hiccup was releasing himself from the saddle. Jack managed to disembark with a graceful twirl, but Hiccup nearly stumbled onto the grass. Jack's constant teasing — which hadn't stopped when he had won — had left Hiccup painfully hard, and now that he was out of the saddle, the young viking realized just how _evident_ it was through his pants. He tried to pull his tunic down to cover the bulge, but it didn't look anywhere near as convincing as he would have wanted it too, and Hiccup was aware of this.

Toothless let out a low whine as he nudged at Hiccup's shoulder, trying to turn him around so he could see. The dragon apparently thought there was something wrong with Hiccup; that the boy was hurt, and Toothless pushed his head gently at where Hiccup's hands were holding his shirt down. Hiccup was positive his entire face was _actually_ on fire, and he tried to console the dragon as best he could without revealing his erection.

"No boy, it's okay. I'll be fine. I'm not hurt, I promise. You, uh. Just go to the academy, try to help out Fishlegs. I'm just going to take a nap. I'm just so _sleepy_ " Hiccup faked a yawn.

Toothless kept his head low to the ground, eyes wary and full of concern, but stalked off down the path towards the academy.

* * *

"Jack by Thor's beard what were you thinking" Hiccup burst out as he forcefully shut the door to his room. Jack was hanging by the rafters of Hiccup's room, smiling and doing his best to appear as though he had more composure than he actually did.

"I was thinking about how attractive your riding outfit looks on you," he said, springing down to land on the floor with a bounce. "And, then, about how attractive you would look as I pulled it off of you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Toothless thinks I'm hurt now." This unstartling revelation elicited a cockeyed grin from the winter spirit. "I have a hard enough time getting my dad to trust me, and now you have my dragon doubting me as well."

Hiccups words tore into Jack suddenly, who sheepishly realized he might have gone a bit too far with his teasing. "Hicc—"

"There are enough distractions riding a dragon, without having your boyfriend rub himself against your butt and making you want him."

Jack was suddenly caught in a moment of uncharacteristic confusion, unsure if Hiccup was still angry (or even, angry at all), or if he was actually horny. After moment of silence between the two boys, Hiccup's face relaxed and his mouth opened slightly, and Jack had his answer.

Sweeping across the floor, Jack crashed into Hiccup, trapping the vikings arms between their bodies. Jack cupped Hiccup's face with both hands, pressing his mouth to the smaller boy's lips, which opened immediately. If Jack hadn't wanted him to open his mouth (and if Jack hadn't been as eager as Hiccup), he might have teased his boyfriend about how desperate he seemed.

Between seeing the worry on Toothless' face and the conversation with Jack, Hiccup had gone flaccid, but Jack's tongue exploring his mouth — and the ideas swarming his mind about what Jack was going to use that tongue _for_ — sent blood rushing south. Hiccup couldn't move his arms, which combined with Jack's total domination of his mouth quickly made Hiccup's pants too tight.

Jack moved one hand behind Hiccup's head while wrapping the other around Hiccup's back, pulling the boy close. Despite his wiry frame, Hiccup was surprised with the raw strength that Jack seemed to possess. The hand on Hiccup's back dropped lower, palming his butt, eliciting a moan from Hiccup that Jack swallowed readily. With a forceful push, Jack crashed their bodies together, and Hiccup could feel Jack's member — long and utterly hard — pressing against his own. As Jack began to grind their dicks together through their clothing, Hiccup decided that he wanted his hands back.

But as Hiccup began to free his arms, Jack smiled into Hiccup's mouth.

"Nuh-uh, Haddock," he all but breathed into Hiccup's face, the slight chill washing over the viking's burning blush. With one fluid motion, Jack's hands were securely around Hiccup's wrists, and the viking barely had time to register Jack's lidded gaze before his arms were yanked above his head.

Hiccup's eyes snapped shut as his back arched, and Jack took the moment to claim the freckled neck in front of him. The white hair brushed against Hiccup's cheek as Jack's kisses turned into deft licks with the tip of his tongue.

"J—jack!" Hiccup mewled, doing his absolute best to create as much friction against his straining member as possible. But Jack, clearly enraptured by how far he could unravel the younger boy, pulled his lower body back, smirking against Hiccup's neck before biting down.

Hiccup let out a desperate, loud sound and pulled against Jack's hands at his wrists. The taller boy, in response, shifted both of Hiccup's arms into his right hand, allowing his left to drag his nails down Hiccup's back. Hiccup arched, continuing to try and push forward against Jack, who always seemed just a little out of reach.

Jack's hand came to rest at the small of his back, and with only a moment's hesitation, pushed into his pants, gliding over the the globes of Hiccup's ass, gripping them tight. Given over to a more primal instinct, Hiccup pushed back against Jack's hand, the angle enough that it spread Hiccup's ass slightly.

Surprised by this, Jack pulled back from Hiccup's neck with a loud sucking noise and a small trail of saliva from the tip of his tongue to the now very red bruise outlined by teeth marks on Hiccup's flesh. The boy's face was covered in a seductive mix of blush and freckles, and Hiccup's eyes were shut, his mouth open slightly, as he tried to angle Jack's hand _inward_. Jack stared at his handiwork, impressed at how easy it had been to reduce Hiccup to this.

Jack's arm was straining under the pressure of keeping Hiccup's arms above his head. But Hiccup, sensing that Jack had stopped, slowly opened his eyes, the bottle green pupils dazed and unfocused.

"Jack," Hiccup breathed.

"Do it."

With that, Jack turned Hiccup and pushed him towards the bed. Hiccup stumbled back until he bumped into the bed, falling and bringing Jack down on top of him. At last able to make contact with Jack, Hiccup could feel just _how hard_ the Guardian was, and the thought of Jack hard and pressed against him brought a moan from Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup attempted to move his arms to wrap around Jack, but his wrists were still clamped together by Jack's now-resolved grip. Noticing that Hiccup was struggling against him, Jack met Hiccup's eyes, the smirk in the corner of his mouth issuing a challenge of defiance. Hiccup struggled more, but was only able to separate his wrists a few centimeters before they were shoved back together.

Jack pulled his back away from Hiccup, and with his free hand began to tug on his hoodie, slowly and with a little maneuvering pulling it over his head so that it was secured only on the arm that bound Hiccup. Jack had never taken to wearing a shirt underneath the close-fitting hoodie, and Hiccup ceased struggling as he drank in the shirtless boy on top of him, not sure where to look first. All he knew was that he wanted to touch it all so badly, and that Jack was making that impossible.

As if reading his mind, Jack shuffled up, straddling Hiccup's shoulders in order to sit on the freckled boy's arms, pinning him down and freeing his right hand. Reflexively tightening and relaxing the hand, Jack wrapped the hoodie onto the headboard, securing it, before releasing his left leg and grabbing Hiccup's right arm.

"J-jack?" Hiccup asked questioningly, his face dangerously close to Jack's crotch and all too apparent erection. He wanted so badly to feel it with his mouth, but his breath hitched a moment later when he realized what Jack was doing: _tying his arms to the bedpost using the sleeves of his hoodlie_.

Hiccup began to thrash then. Jack looked down at Hiccup, meeting his gaze with actual worry in his eyes, but seeing a lack of fear — and an overabundance of lust — set Jack at ease as he repeated the process with Hiccup's left arm.

Assured that the restraint was tight enough to allow only minimal movement — it was tied with a hoodie, after all — but that it wasn't tight enough to hurt Hiccup, Jack crawled down, gazing into Hiccup's eyes. The two boys made eye contact briefly before both surged forward, lips meeting and Jack pushing Hiccup back against the wooden bed. Jack cupped Hiccup's face in his hands, though as the kissing became deeper, his arms moved from his face to his neck, down finally to his chest, where it was met with the coarse fabric of Hiccup's tunic.

_'Shit,'_ Jack thought. There was no way he was going to be able to get the tunic off with Hiccup tied up; the boy was handsy and if Jack released the freckled viking, he doubt he'd be able to get Hiccup away from raking down his backside. So as Jack wrestled Hiccup's tongue, he grabbed the hem of the tunic and pulled it up to the boy's neckline. Jack was disappointed he wasn't able to stare at the boy's chest while doing so, but the tiny moans that Hiccup was breathing into Jack's mouth were worth it. Jack allowed his hand to glide over Hiccup's pectorals, stopping momentarily on a nipple before feeling down further. When Jack reached Hiccup's navel, he began to knead up and down, pushing closer to the boy's pants, but stopping just shortly before them.

This was absolute torture for Hiccup; his pants were tight, and he could feel drops of precum leaking just over his pubic hair. Hiccup pulled at his bindings, but mainly because the reminder that the restraints were there was unexpectedly, maddeningly exciting. Jack was in complete control of him, and that would have been so humiliating if it wasn't the most arousing thing Hiccup's innocent mind could fathom. Hiccup drew a sharp breath when Jack pulled his shirt up and pressed his perpetually cool hand against his skin, but Hiccup was a mess of heat and light sweat. As Jack traced circles just above Hiccup's crotch, the freckled boy began trying to buck closer to Jack, to try and rub himself against Jack's hand, to force him to take care of this _thing_ that Hiccup _couldn't_. And that thought drew him back to the hoodlie and he let out a whine into the Guardian's mouth. Jack smiled against Hiccup, before dragging his lips across Hiccup's skin, down his neck, and to his clavicle, where he began bitting and sucking, and then suddenly, without warning, Jack's hand shot into Hiccup's pants, gripping him tightly right as Hiccup bucked upwards.

Hiccup would have bit down on his fist or moaned into the side of his arm, but like this, he couldn't stop the moan _that was far too loud_ from escaping, filling up the room. Hiccup's breathing became more erratic as he began pumping fiercely into the chilly fist wrapped around his cock.

_'Holy shit he's hard,'_ was Jack's first thought. His own member was straining against his pants, and seeing (or rather, knowing) his boyfriend like this was testing Jack's own self-control. But Hiccup was as hard as a rock and was fucking Jack's fist and panting heavily and his breathing was almost deafening against Jack's ears amidst a sea of strained whines _and fuck this was so hot_.

Drunk and head spinning in lust, Jack managed to pull himself up and stare down at Hiccup, whose eyes were lidded and pleading with him. In sitting back, Jack had to reluctantly pull his hand out of Hiccup's pants, the boy crying out and bending as far as he could to try and reconnect. _'He is completely wrecked'_ began echoing around Jack's head like a mantra, as Hiccup began bucking against Jack's butt where he was sitting on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup's face was contorted, and he was babbling, over and over: "Please Jack, please… please, uhn, please…" as he thrust upward, sometimes managing to glide down the crack of Jack's butt, faintly felt through two pairs of pants but erotic all the same. Jack wasn't sure what Hiccup was asking nicely for: to fuck Jack?; for Jack to fuck him?; or for Jack to simply not leave Hiccup like this? The only thing that Jack knew right now was that there existed nothing that could possibly entice him to leave Hiccup like this.

The pants had been on for long enough. Jack's trained hands shucked his pants down to his knees and off, but had a more difficult time on the less-familiar viking pants. Undoing Hiccup's pants, Jack pushed both pants and underwear down past the boy's hips. Hiccup struggled against his restraints as his member bobbed free, and Jack was already moving down to Hiccup's crotch, leaving kisses just above the meager hair brushing Jack's chin.

Hiccup thought he was going to go crazy. With his pants around his thighs, he could barely spread his legs apart; Jack had Hiccup completely restrained, and the boy was doing everything possible to avoid Hiccup's painfully-hard erection. Hiccup craned his head off the pillow, staring down at the mess of white hair at his stomach. As Jack traced with his tongue, rubbed his face, and nipped at the skin, Hiccup could feel the boy's chin touching the head of Hiccup's dick, and he tried bucking, hoping to convince Jack to have some mercy on the poor viking.

Jack did, and Hiccup threw his lust-addled head back so hard he hit the wood boards through his pillow. Hiccup didn't think he was very big, and Jack only had half of him in his mouth, but that feeling alone was almost overwhelming. Jack's tongue was rolling around Hiccup's head, and Hiccup was pretty sure he would be bucking into Jack's mouth if he had any leverage at all. Small sounds were coming from Jack's throat, and hearing how affected Jack was made Hiccup arch his back off the bedboards slightly, instinctively moving his hands to run them through Jack's hair, to try and force the boy further down, because gods was this not the best feeling Hiccup had ever experienced. But Hiccup's arms were caught by Jack's hoodlie, and Hiccup clenched and unclenched his fists impotently, feeling entirely at Jack's mercy and damn it he won't speed up.

Jack's hand wrapped around his member, smearing precum over the head lazily. For all of Hiccup's downplay about his own body, Jack could not get enough of it. Part of it was the hormones, for sure (he'd been an eighteen year old virgin for hundreds of years), but Jack would love to leave Hiccup tied to the bed, and listen to the boy moan for hours. Suddenly aware that, lost in his dreamland, his pace on his own dick had picked up and his head was bobbing up and down on Hiccup erratically, Jack did his best to even out, regaining control over Hiccup and eliciting shaky mewls from the small viking. There was no way that either of them were going to last long enough like this to do what Jack had had in mind, but seeing and hearing Hiccup like this was no letdown.

Going slowly, Jack gradually took more of Hiccup into his mouth. Hiccup's pubic hair gently tickled the ends of his lips, but the feeling of fullness in his mouth was maddening, and from the sounds higher up on the bed, it seemed Hiccup would agree. As Jack allowed his mouth time to adjust to Hiccup, his hand sped up on his own cock unconsciously, and it took a moment to regain composure enough to slow it down. Jack still had a little ways to go, but he could be close if he kept at it like that.

Hiccup was pretty sure he was going blind from how hard he was squeezing his eyes shut. He had to keep his mouth open, he found, because trying to close it he would find his teeth biting sharply into his lip. With an open mouth, though, he couldn't stop even the smallest sounds from coming out. Not that he wanted to, because Jack had him entirely in his mouth, and was sucking him off, albeit a little shakily at this point. Hiccup wanted to control himself, to not let it end here, but he could feel the tension coiling. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked down towards Jack. The frosty-haired boy's eyes were closed, and his head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. But the tint of a blush was visible against Jack's impeccably white skin, and that was where Hiccup lost it.

"Jack I'm close I'm really close Jack I—" Hiccup cried out, before thrashing against his restraints, back arching as he pumped his orgasm into Jack's mouth.

Jack had heard his boyfriend, but wasn't prepared for the ferocity that followed. Hiccup shook violently as great spurts of cum shot against the back of Jack's mouth, mixing with saliva and filling his mouth rapidly. Hiccup didn't have much of a taste, but there was just a hint at one, and Jack gagged slightly as Hiccup thrust past where Jack had prepared. Jack swallowed the cum, humming against Hiccup's member at the thought that he was swallowing _Hiccup_. And backdrop to all of this was Hiccup, letting out the loudest cry of ecstasy that Jack had ever heard.

Gasping for air after swallowing most of Hiccup's cum, Jack had to let the viking out of his mouth. With Hiccup's orgasm, Jack sped up his hand. Pumping into his tight fist, hearing Hiccup's ragged breathing, tasting Hiccup still on his tongue, the image that he was pumping into Hiccup himself filled his mind as Jack's toes curled and, after two final thrusts, came in shots that soared up Hiccup's chest.

Jack collapsed under his own weight against his boyfriend, closing his eyes as he laid his head somewhat uncomfortably against Hiccup's bony hip.

Both boys were in serious danger of falling asleep, exhausted, but neither had the chance. Not a few moments after Jack came, thunderous pounding sounded along the roof, the sound of tiles being dislocated as claws raked unevenly. Toothless leapt through the window, eyes narrowed and teeth showing, intense gaze settling on Jack.

Toothless had been with Stormfly and Astrid at the academy when the faint sound of his rider's cry of distress managed to reach the dragon. Within seconds, Toothless was racing towards Hiccup's house, preparing to defend his friend. As Toothless entered the room, he saw Hiccup tied to the bed, stripped of all armour, and with _that menacing boy_ pinning him down. Alarm showed on Hiccup's face, and Toothless took no time at all before leaping at the attacker.

Jack's reflexes were just quick enough to roll him off the bed, narrowly avoiding a dragon _who apparently could see him_. A very, very angry dragon who apparently could see him. Caught off guard, though, and mentally unprepared for what had just happened, Jack wasn't fast enough to evade Toothless a second time, who surrounded him, rearing his head back to attack.

"Toothless—!" Hiccup cried out, as loud as he could muster. The dragon halted momentarily before readying again for an assault. "Toothless, down bud!"

After a very long, seemingly eternal standoff, Toothless lowered his head, still glaring with hatred at Jack, who between cumming and being attacked by a dragon had none of his usual nerve.

"He can see me?" was all Jack could formulate, under the intense gaze of the massive black death machine.

Relieved that his best friend wasn't about to eat his boyfriend, Hiccup let out an enormous breath, dropping his head back against the pillow in relief.

"I am never going to get laid."

**Author's Note:**

> This took me days, because I kept falling asleep after writing a few hundred words. Shifting so quickly between POVs would probably be considered bad, but it gave me a chance to try out some things.
> 
> Also, for the record, Hiccup is the one that calls it a "hoodlie." It's a foreign word for a foreign piece of clothing to the boy, so he just kind of rolled with it... cutely.


End file.
